


There's A Fire

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Insecurity, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Piers survives and recovers from his mutation he starts an affair with Jake when Chris suddenly becomes "too busy" for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Fire

Piers knew there was a better way of handling his situation, a more honest and civilized way, but in all seriousness he couldn't care less about the consequences and where he was once remorseful of his actions was now over taken by a need that could only be fulfilled through physical means which could no longer be satisfied by Chris. Which is why this rendezvous with Jake started to catch on.

"Oh, look who decided to show," Jake remarks sarcastically when he answers the door to see the familiar sight of Piers asking for entry. "Almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"I was just making sure I wasn't followed," Piers replies as he walks through the threshold and past Jake.

"Like you care if he finds out or not," Jake smirks.

"I do to some extent," Piers admits, though it's not because of remorse or guilt, tugging off his coat and scarf as he mumbles to himself, "Not like he'd come looking for me anyway..."

Jake closes the door and leans back against it to cross his arms over his chest, watching Piers as he hangs his coat and scarf on the back of a chair. Jake's eyes rove all along Piers' body, admiring just how well he's recovered and all because of his blood. There's no doubt in Jake's mind that Piers belongs to him now whether Piers sees this as just an affair or something more.

"Man, Redfield has no idea what he's missing," Jake comments in a lustful groan. Piers has his back towards him and he walks slowly up behind the young marksman, wrapping his arms around his waist. "If you were mine I'd make sure you never left my bed."

"Oh, yeah? How would you ensure that?" Piers inquires, leaning back into Jake's contact and turning his head slightly.

"Simple. I have what you need," Jake whispers in his ear, trailing a hand down to Piers' groin as presses his hard on against Piers' ass. "And I know exactly how to give it to you."

He bites the shell of Piers' ear and it makes him moan wantonly, reminiscent of the first time Jake took him. Jake palms his erection for a few moments before deciding to undo the fly on Piers' pants, swiftly freeing him from it's tight confines. Piers isn't wearing any underwear and this makes Jake huff a small laugh against Piers' neck.

"Not gonna even point out the irony there," Jake mumbles into warm akin, making goosebumps rise from his hot breath.

Piers toes off his shoes when Jake starts to unbutton his shirt, kissing along his neck tenderly as he works to get the young man fully undressed. Piers shrugs the shirt off of his shoulders and sighs when Jake's hands run all over his chest and abdomen. Jake turns Piers around so they're now facing each other. Piers is even sexier without clothes and even though this isn't the first time, Jake is still astonished by him.

"Fuck," Jake groans out almost forcefully, "You're just about the sexiest little thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Shut up," Piers dismisses with a blush, trying to hide from Jake's prying eyes. "I'm already naked. You don't have to over sell it."

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Jake captures Piers' chin in his hand to keep the him from shying away from his words. "Chris is a fool for not proving that to you everyday."

And Jake is right. Piers has become more self conscious about his body. During his recovery from the mutation he felt absolutely unwanted and alone and even after that he still felt the same. He still felt like a monster. When he was all better and able to go home it seemed Chris had suddenly become too busy for anything that included Piers. Almost like he was trying to avoid Piers. Like he couldn't stand to look at him in the same light as before. That's how it looked, at least.

"Me on the other hand..." Jake trails off to kiss Piers sweetly on the lips, stealing the air from him. Jake pulls away to look the marksman in the eye and he smirks in that familiar way. "I'd prove it to you at least once in the morning and twice at every night."

The merc grabs Piers by the hips and pulls him in tightly to his still clothed body, eliciting a gasp from the other man. Jake's eye contact is intense and it just seems to bore into Piers, demanding all his insecurities to wash away. Piers' shoulders relax and he wraps his arms around Jake's neck, wanting to hang onto that little piece of validation for as long as he can.

Jake kisses Piers again, opening his mouth to explore with his tongue this time, as he walks Piers back towards the bed. The short distance to the bed is a godsend for Jake and it's one of the perks of living out of hotel rooms. Jake kisses and nips at Piers' full lips all the way down as he lays him on the mattress. Jake pecks at the tip of Piers' nose before he sits back and stands at the foot of the bed.

"Time to even the odds," Jake says when he snaps open the buckle of his belt.

He pulls his belt out of the loops of his pants and snaps the faux leather, making a distinct _crack _noise that resounds around the room. That coupled with the predatory gaze from Jake makes Piers shiver with anticipation. Piers is still amazed at Jake's ability to make every time feel like it's the first. All those nerves and adrenaline but none of the guilt.__

__Jake strips himself of his shirt, exposing that seemingly perfect pale chest to Piers' receptive hazel eyes. He tosses it aside to work on his pants, sparing no romance that gets in the way of what this really is as his pants fall to the floor. Piers can see the painfully visible tent in Jake's briefs. So he's that kind of guy, Piers thinks. Briefs certainly suit him, especially how they shape the perfect "V" that frames his groin._ _

__Jake's hooks his thimbs on the elastic band of his underwear and he begins to expose just a little bit of himself inch by inch. He gets far down enough to reveal the light dusting of auburn curls just above his erection and it makes Piers insane at how slow Jake is going just to prolong the inevitable._ _

__"Jake, I don't have time for teasing," Piers complains, getting antsy as his cock throbs against his abdomen just from watching the slightly younger man._ _

__To be fair it's not always about sex it just so happens that this time Piers doesn't want any romancing. There have been times when Jake made love to him and times when he just absolutely went to town on him. He knows Jake means what he says, even if Piers has a hard time acknowledging that, but he just needs this right now before he starts thinking about the possibility of love._ _

__"Someone sounds eager," Jake observes, pulling off his underwear to oblige Piers request. Who's he to disappoint the horny little BSAA pup?_ _

__"Just fuck me already," Piers whines, spreading his thighs apart in invitation. He's squirming in the blankets and sheets wantonly, begging Jake for the contact only he can give them._ _

__"Alright, alright," Jake chuckles, climbing onto the mattress to crawl towards Piers' welcoming body. He has his hands braced on either side of Piers with his knees keeping Piers' thighs open. "Tell me how you want it, boy scout."_ _

__"You know how I want it. Please don't make me say it," Piers blushes, turning his face away from Jake's smug grin. "It's too embarrassing."_ _

__"I want to hear you," Jake whispers hotly, biting just below Piers ear to make him squirm. "If you want it, you gotta tell me."_ _

__"I want--" Piers gasps when he feels Jake's hot length against his. Their hot skin slides smoothly together, slicking when their pre come joins at the tips. "Fuck, I want your cock inside me, Jake. Please don't make me beg for it!"_ _

__"That's more like it," Jake says with a self-satisfied grin before leaning back to look down at Piers._ _

__His short hair is already perfectly disheveled and his face is flushed from arousal and embarrassment. Right now, Piers is breathtakingly beautiful in Jake's cold narrow eyes whether the marksman thinks otherwise or not. Piers' body has healed nicely, almost unrealistic at how perfect he looks, and if anyone should be self conscious, it's Jake._ _

__Jake would admit to some degree that he was attractive but he knew his personality made it hard for others to see him as such. He wasn't too confident with his scar either. Everyone had scars, Jake knew, but most of them were out of sight not displayed on their face for the whole world to see. Jake should feel like the lucky one here, not Piers. Piers deserves to be loved, especially after all he's been through._ _

__The merc deters from his own inner turmoil and focuses on the man of the hour because Piers needs this. Needs Jake and his touch. Jake rubs his palms all over Piers' abdomen and thighs before grabbing his waist and pulling him closer so that the tip of his cock was nudging against Piers opening. The contact made both of them twitch incessantly._ _

__There's a moment when Jake grabs his cock and rubs the head of it against Piers' tight skin to wet him a little with his pre come but it doesn't last long before he feels the urge to push all the way inside. Piers winces at the somewhat labored intrusion but he knows it could hurt a lot worse. And he has hurt a whole lot worse before. He survived a severe mutation after all._ _

__Piers didn't mind it though because it's what he wanted from Jake all along and if it hurt just a bit then he'll get over it. Nothing felt more real than this right now anyway and he'd be damned if he told Jake to stop. Because if Chris wouldn't give him the time of day to give it to him than Jake certainly will._ _

__Jake can make love. He can be nice and tender, just slow enough to make it last and give it some meaning, but he can also fuck. Jake is very versatile when it comes to fucking. He'll give and take and fuck Piers into next week if it's what he wants. There are no bounds to what Jake is capable of when sex or love is on the agenda. For Piers, Jake is willing to do anything and everything despite their rocky start._ _

__After Jake waits for a brief moment, he pulls his cock out of Piers to slam all the way back inside of him, causing him to yelp with surprise when Jake almost nudges the head of his cock against Piers' nerves. Piers' cock twitches, leaking more clear liquid when Jake begins to fuck it out of him._ _

__There are no intelligible words that escape Piers' full lips when Jake nails him into the mattress with all he's got and Piers can't remember the last time he was fucked this hard, if at all. Despite all the muscles and strength, Chris was never really able to "give it" to Piers like Jake is currently doing. Perhaps it had something to do with finesse and precision rather than raw brute force. Piers isn't saying sex with Chris wasn't satisfying it was just too emotionally involved, he supposed._ _

__"Chris ever fuck you like this?" Jake inquires, panting harshly into Piers' ear while his hips snap and jerk feverishly. "Huh? Does he make you feel like a real man?"_ _

__"Jake, please..." Piers begs, holding onto Jake's shoulders as he's fucked hard into the tangling sheets. It's not that he feels guilty or ashamed, he just gets bashful when Jake talks dirty to him._ _

__"Tell me," Jake orders firmly, pushing his cock deeply into constricting tight heat. He groans out a strained moan that sounds no where near human. "Fuck..."_ _

__"No. He doesn't," Piers admits, turning his face into the bend of his elbow to muffle his moans and tiny intakes of breath._ _

__"He doesn't know how to fuck you. He can't give you what he need," Jake states plainly. He grips Piers' hips hard enough to possibly bruise and really pounds into him, making the sound of their hips colliding fall into sync with their moaning. "Is his cock this big? Can it stretch that tight little hole of yours like mine can?"_ _

__Piers goes off into a whimpering, whining fit when Jake's words go straight to his cock. Piers feels awfully put on the spot by those filthy words but it couldn't be more satisfying or far from the truth. Jake somehow always manages to find the most conflicting things to say trying to fuck an honest answer out of him. Piers claws at Jake's back, trying to anchor himself and think coherently._ _

__"No..." Piers whines, wrapping his weak limbs around Jake's lean body as if he's afraid of letting go. "God, you're so fucking big, Jake."_ _

__The truth hurt, for Piers, to some extent. Piers hasn't felt more alive or appreciated than he does right now and Jake is able to fill him in a way that was never possible with Chris. It hurt to admit Chris' inability to love him the way he needed because Piers still loved his captain in some ways. Chris was romantic, sweet, and good at teasing Piers just when he needed it but that was before Lanshiang. That was before Edonia._ _

__"What if he was here right now?" Jake poses as a hypothetical, referring to Chris, still thrusting firmly into Piers' quivering body. "What if I forced him to watch me fuck you in a way he never could? Unable to stop me from marking his territory. That'd make him crazy. I bet you'd get off on that, wouldn't you?"_ _

__"Please don't say things like that, Jake," Piers whimpers, getting more worked up and turned on by Jake's suggestions._ _

__"Look at you. You're tearing yourself apart just thinking about it," Jake observes, sitting back on his heels and bringing Piers to sit fully onto his lap. Piers calls out when Jake's cock lodges against his prostate and it makes Jake simper with gratification. "Wouldn't that be a way to find out, huh?"_ _

__There no doubt in Piers' mind that Jake has a way of making all his morals fly out the window. At one time Piers might've defended his captain (and boyfriend) but Chris has changed and not for the better. Chris has left Piers with an itch that can only be scratched by Jake now._ _

__Piers wraps his arms securely around Jake's neck in preparation for what's to come next. Jake lifts Piers up by his thighs and begins to drive all the way inside of Piers as he slams the marksman down on his cock on each thrust in. Each sharp shove of Jake's thick cock into him strikes against his prostate and is stapled by an involuntary shout that drenches Piers' pouty lips._ _

__Jake bends down so that his mouth is hovering over Piers' left nipple and he sticks his tongue out to circle around the hardening flesh teasingly. Piers may not have time for teasing but Jake would be damned if he passed up on this. He latched his teeth onto the tan little nub and sucked tenderly to draw out more of those lovely sounds only Piers could make._ _

__He wouldn't admit it, but Piers loved it. Jake braced a hand at the small of Piers' back and the other between his shoulder blades so he could push more of Piers' body towards him. Jake nips and sucks kisses along Piers' collarbone but they aren't visible enough to leave behind evidence. He licks a trail up Piers' chest until he reaches those perfect pouty lips which he kisses passionately._ _

__The way Jake starts to jerk and buck up into Piers is enough to send the marksman over the edge. And as Piers reaches his climax he can't feel one bit of shame as he comes all over Jake and himself. Piers lets out a quaking moan and his body is wracked with a frame shaking shudder that makes him spasm around Jake's pulsating cock._ _

__When Piers is coming down from his orgasmic high he realizes just how sore he really is and he couldn't give a damn because it was worth it all. Piers is out of it for a moment and hangs onto Jake out of instinct more than anything when the merc continues to take him for a ride until Jake slams up into Piers three more times and comes deep inside of his trembling body._ _

__Jake captures Piers' plush lips in a passionate and wet kiss as his cock pulses with hot ejaculate. Piers is pleased at how oddly pleasant it feels to have Jake coming inside of him, coating his tightening channel with sticky liquid that runs down his thighs when Jake pulls his cock out. They're both panting with exhaustion and from the intensity of their releases and it becomes to only sound filling the room for a while._ _

__Piers climbs off of Jake to stand on his trembling legs, feeling as if the Earth is moving underneath his feet without his say so. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and comes back to swiftly get dressed. Jake watches him a tad skeptically. It wasn't the first time Piers left immediately afterwards but it always tugged at Jake's heart a little._ _

__"Where's the fire?" Jake quips sarcastically in response to Piers' hurry. He's got the same smirk on his face as before but it does little to mask the grimace of jealousy that dares to crease the scar on Jake's left cheek. "I was hoping you could stay for a little while longer."_ _

__"I can't," Piers says regrettably, pulling on his pants as he sits at the foot of the bed. "I really need to get home before it gets too late."_ _

__"Well, at least you're finally acting like a real cheater," Jake remarks. Maybe he's just joking or maybe he means it just a little to discourage Piers and make him stay, but it doesn't. "Feeling the guilt set it."_ _

__"Shut up," Piers mumbles shortly, almost defensively, before standing up to button his shirt neatly. He looks at himself in the mirror to straighten out his hair as best as he can. "I have nothing to feel guilty about."_ _

__"If you didn't feel guilty then you'd stay the night with me, or tell Chris the truth. Or both."_ _

__"Since when do you care about Chris' feelings?" Piers inquires defensively, looking back at Jake through his reflection._ _

__"I don't," Jake simply says, tugging on his underwear. "Just wish you'd stay for once. He doesn't deserve to have you in bed next to him every night, or at all for that matter."_ _

__"What?" Piers muses as he turns towards Jake and throws his arms around the merc to embrace him. "Are you going to be my knight in shining armor and sweep me off my feet?"_ _

__"No..." Jake says slowly, holding Piers' hips tenderly. "But I'd sure as hell treat you better than Chris. You know you deserve better..."_ _

__"I really can't have this conversation right now, Jake. And don't interpret that as me not willing to think about it," Piers murmurs, hating that he has to leave so quickly and hating the way things are becoming. "I do want to talk about it. Eventually."_ _

__"Don't sweat it, boy wonder," Jake shrugs off, knowing Piers' word is good as he lets go of him. "I understand that there's bigger things going on for you right now."_ _

__"Thank you," Piers sighs like a weight has been lifted off his chest and he pecks Jake on the lips once more before he walks over to the door, putting on his coat and scarf. And as he stands in the threshold he looks back towards Jake and smiles._ _

__The sincerity of it all is almost too blinding for Piers to see the truth._ _


End file.
